Watchful Edward
by mordsithdee
Summary: My first story...review please! As Edward watches Bella's bedroom one night, he sees her in a new light. YAY! After much newbie troubleshooting, I got the 2nd chapter up!
1. Seeing Through the Tree

I pulled back into the shadows when I saw her move out of her bed. It really was not necessary; her human eyes wouldn't have seen me even if she had the urge to randomly look out her window. More of a reflex action than to be sure that she couldn't see me.

When she didn't stand and leave the room as I assumed she would to go to the washroom, I came a little closer to the curtain of leaves. Curiosity peaked in me now. What had roused her if not her body's need to eliminate?

She sat on the side of her bed, hands clutching the mattress at her sides. Her eyes were closed and back hunched over. She looked like she was thinking very hard on something.

"Edward." My name was barely audible, but it rang and hung in my ears. She said it with such longing. She said it as if she wanted me there, holding her.

Like she wanted me there, touching her.

Her breathing quickened, but her eyes stayed closed. She could have been dreaming were she not sitting upright.

Her right hand moved to her abdomen. The movement pulled her shirt up a little so skin showed between the bottom of her shirt and the waistline of her pants. She put her right hand over to her left hip, and along the now exposed skin, she slowly and softly caressed her belly with her middle finger. Her lips parted and she let out a breath.

I nearly fell out of the tree. All feeling left my limbs, and seemed to be pooling in my core. I was hypersensitive, and with my already heightened sense of touch I felt I may go mad.

Once her finger reached her right hip, she pushed her hand to the left again. This time though, the caress moved upwards. Catching her shirt along the way, her hand moved up and underneath her shirt, but I could see it settle on her left breast. She sucked her lower lip in between her teeth, her breath quickened. Neither her hand nor fingers moved. It seemed that she was making herself accustomed to her own touch before she moved them.

Venom filled by mouth, but I hardly noticed. Not in my hundred plus years had this feeling washed over me. I had barely even given it a thought, even when I was human and hormone filled. A part of me, the noble and gentlemanly part, pulled me away to give her the privacy she thought she had. However, the monster inside me roared to stay, to watch...to join.

"Edward..." Again, her longing sigh for me nearly pulled me to her side. The branch I sat on moaned under my tightened grip as I tried to anchor myself there. If she would just stop for a few seconds I could leave. Just as the thought crossed my mind, her fingers on her breast began to massage her, and she let out a soft, pleasured moan. Her head came up, eyes still closed. She slipped deeper into her world of uncensored, unrestrained passion and dragged me with her. I wish I could say I tried to fight, but I can't.

I let go of the tree and hopped down. Out of the sight of her, a little more common sense edged into my reason. I took in a deep breath and I could smell her. Dilute as she was in the night air, she still hit me like a ton of bricks. I could hers her moan again from the window above me. "Please, Edward. I want you."

That was the final nail in the coffin. I was at her window before she had finished her nearly inaudible sentence. The scent of her blood swarmed me, but there was a new scent here. The scent of her arousal. That seemed to strike an alien chord deep within me.

Still having some wits about me, I slipped silently into her room. She didn't know I was there, consciously anyway, but her nostrils flared when I entered the room and I knew that she could smell me. Whether she thought it a part of her fantasy or not, I could not tell.

Her eyes were still shut. I tentatively touched the hand that still clung to the side of the bed. She took in a sharp breath at the contact. I was about to pull away, thinking that she didn't like the coolness of my touch, but she let out another pleasurable moan as a shutter ran through her.

"Open your eyes, Bella." I don't know why I had said it. I knew I shouldn't have said it. Still, I had. Her eyebrows twitched at this.

"No." The simple statement was laced with pain at the idea of opening her eyes to reality. She thought I was there only in her dream world.

I pulled in close to her. I blew gently on her forehead, her eyes, her cheek. I got to her ear, and her breathing was ragged, near panting. I moved a hand to touch her abdomen and trace upwards, touching both her belly and arm. Small, primal sounds escaped her that shot through me like lightning. She let my hand gracefully under her own, and her nipple grew and hardened under my palm. Fighting control over the monstrous part of me was both easy and hard at that point. Hard because it was impatient, and easy because I was having an enormous amount of fun.

"I am here, Bella. I am with you." Her heart was racing, I could feel it and hear it. "Please open your eyes and be with me." I pulled my thumb across the nub that was her nipple, and her eyes popped open with the shock of the sensation.

At first, confusion burned in those deep chocolate depths. However that was quickly replaced with fiery passion as she kissed me. All my walls and rules evaporated in that second, and I kissed her back. Her arousal scent overpowered her blood's scent, a feat I would have thought impossible an hour ago.

She moved the hand that was on the side of the bed. My hand moved with it. Never breaking the kiss, she flipped her hand around so that her left and my right were palm to palm. Her right, still over my left and resting on her breast, urged my left to move...to massage. I was all to willing to comply now.

She guided my right to her belly, and pushed both our hands under the waistline of her pajama bottoms. She slipped her own hand out from under mine and hugged my neck instead. I did not move my right hand; not wanting to loose contact with her skin by going up, and not wanting to test my willpower by moving down.

She pulled me down onto her bed. I went easily, although I should have resisted. She broke our kiss to look at me with those chocolate eyes. I went still and tense, thinking that she had finally realized that I was actually there. Thinking that she was going to become angry at any second. She should! What was I thinking taking advantage of her unconscious state like this?!

She put a hand on top of each of mine and sat up a little. Why she wasn't pushing my hands away I couldn't understand. She suddenly hooked a leg around my hips and pulled herself up, straddling me.

She guided my right hand down again. My breathing quickened as I started to feel soft, fine hair. She let out moans of pleasure when my fingers grazed her small nub of nerves. She pushed me past it though, and stopped her guidance when my hand was fully groping her sex. She pushed my middle finger a little, and I could feel the inside of her.

Oh God! She was so wet and warm. A low growl escaped me, and she moaned at hearing it. Her hand left my right to grab the scruff of my collar and pull me up. "There everything is, Edward. Please, help me." He voice, usually so innocent and soft, had taken on a rougher and more passionate quality.

My fingers, stone cold and still as they were, soon grew moist and sticky from her. I was starting to come out of my shocked stasis, and my own body began to react to hers. I was growing hard under her, something that had not happened since before I was changed.

I experimentally moved my finger a little deeper into her. It slid in with ease, the walls within her hugged my finger tight. She opened her mouth to take in a breath. She moved her hand that was atop mine that was on her breast. In one fell swoop, she took her top off and flung it to the side of the bed. The sight of her bare torso shook loose any morals and rules I may have had left hidden somewhere in my mind.

She moved her hips, making my entire finger slip inside her. Her entire body went rigid, and as she stiffened she put a lit of pressure on my now fully erect member. We both let out a cry that was fairly loud. Not screaming or anything, but definitely louder than any noise that should be made in a seventeen year old girl's room who is supposed to be sound asleep and alone. I froze when I heard Charlie jerk from his sleep.

"Bella! We have to stop!" Oh how I wanted to not stop.

"What?" Her still dream-like state wore off in an instant.

"Charlie is awake."

She looked confused for a second. She looked down at me, straddled under her. She looked at herself, half nude. She looked further down to where my hand went, and could also see my full and proud penis bulge under her.

The next second I nearly ruined everything by bursting out laughing. First her entire body went crimson. She tried to move off me, but must have forgotten that my finger was still in her because the instant she moved and my finger pulled out a little, she crumpled onto my chest in a heap.

I heard Charlie's bedroom door open. No time for humor right now. I lifted her and in one swift motion I put her onto the bed on her side, extracted myself from her (which proved exceedingly hard...the muscles there seemed to be the strongest in her!), put a blanket over her and ducked out of her window just as the door opened.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yea Dad...just talking in my sleep like normal." Her voice was so wispy and dreamy I couldn't believe Charlie heard her.

"Oh, alright." He closed the door and was back in his room.

She sat up, holding the blanket over her chest. "Edward?" She called to me, pleading almost for me to come to her. How could her saying my name have such a profound effect on me? "Edward...how could I..." It seemed she was talking to herself now, thinking I was gone probably. She was talking to herself, and blaming herself.

I moved to go back into her room, to apologize. "Edward, get down here RIGHT NOW!"

I looked down. Alice was on the sidewalk at the end of Bella's driveway. She was frantically waving at me to join her. Reluctantly, I jumped down. "What?"

"If you go back into her room again tonight, you will regret it. Come home with me now, and talk to her tomorrow at school!"

If there's one thing I don't question, it's Alice. I took one more look at my love's window, and sprinted next to Alice through the forest.


	2. Awakened

What about this made it so hard?

For one, to me there was no greater infraction to her. Not only was I obsessively watching her as she slept, but I went in without asking, touched her without permission, and...well...left without completing. Since I didn't know her thoughts like I do everyone else, I can't know how she'll react nor what she'll react to. That was frightening me and angering me more than my newly awakened libido, which was swiftly becoming my second problem. Now that _that_ part of me had been roused it refused to be repressed again.

Then there was my family. I kind of hopped that I kept last night to myself now, but after more than a century of complete honesty it was reflex to tell them the truth. Esme and Carlisle had been fine about it, but Emmett would not give up on the JOKES! If he does anything in front of Bella, I swear that I will make him useless to Rose.

There it is, the sound of that deathtrap of a truck of hers. Sometimes I regretted not just lifting her out of the way of that van completely. Letting it total the damned truck so I wouldn't worry about it anymore. No, the truck was more likely to have crushed Tyler before any of the paint was scrached.

I waited patiently as she pulled in, stepped out of the truck, locked it and walked through the parking lot towards me. She spotted me and smiled politely. Dammit, what was she thinking!? She walked up to me.

"Hi, Edward. Are you going to be in bio today?" There was a new tone in her voice.

"Yes. I believe we are watching another movie."

"Well, not another but a continuation of yesterday's." She was being uncharacteristically witty today.

"True. Why do you ask?" She turned and started to walk into the school without answering. She turned over her shoulder to give me a smile. Suddenly an image from last night flooded my mind. It was like someone next to me was thinking about it, but I could tell it was all me. I took off, stupidly not paying attention to my speed. I'm sure I brought more attention than was healthy, but I didn't catch any suspicious thoughts in my haste.

It hit the bathroom door with so much force I'm surprised it didn't crumble to splinters. I sat in one of the stalls, clawing the graffitied walls as I went. What in the name of all that is good is happening to me?!

I looked down to see a full erection. Before I could think anything, the door opened. "Edward?" Emmett's voice sent a wave of horror and embarrassment through me. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Alice was worried you were hurt. She's never seen you take off like that."

"I'm not hurt. Why don't you go tell her that." My voice was rushed...panicked.

From above me, I heard him start to go into hysterics. "Aww," he managed between laughs. "Little Eddie is growing up. He's got his first hard on!" He mimed wiping a tear from his eye and sniffled. "Soon he'll be off doing the nasty with Bella, and we won't see him again. Maybe he'll finish the job this time." And that was it, he couldn't talk anymore.

I would have growled at him, but I was too embarrassed to make a sound. There was still a few minutes to class. I tuned out Emmett's laughing, and looked down again. It had gone down again so I stood and left Emmett on the floor.

Whatever was happening to me, it was something that I needed Bella's help to resolve. She had to know what she was doing to me, or else the next time I loose control could end with my taking her soul or life...or virtue...

Simply because I was dreading it, biology came all too quickly. I was not ready to see her let alone smell her. Add to it the fact that we would be sitting in the dark together for over an hour and I was a nervous wreck before I even sat down.

Jessica sat in front of me. _She's lost some of her nerve since this morning. I wonder if she'll even do it now._ An quick, unconscious flashback on Jessica's part and I knew what was happening. The whole conversation with Bella flashed through her mind.

"_What's with you today, Bella? You seem really flustered."_ Jessica pretended to take notes for whatever class they were in. She wasn't thinking about the subject, so I don't know what class.

"_I had this really vivid, real dream last night."_ Ah, so she did think it was a dream.

"_Ohh! Tell me!" Bella blushed._

"_Jess, I consider you my friend here, I really do, but I don't think I'm ready to discuss that type of dream with you."_

"_Oh...OH!" _Comprehension flooded Jessica's mind. Bella reddened more when she realized Jessica had figured it out. _"Was it with Edward?"_

_Bella sighed. "Well, if you know the topic anyway..." _And Bella began her rendition of my night, her dream. She censored it a lot, but Jessica got the base picture in relative accuracy. _"And now whenever I go around him, I get this...urge...you know. I don't know what to do!"_

"_Well, you should act on it. This dream is telling you that you want to be with him, and the only way to see if he wants to be with you too is to send him a message. Men are so thick, you basically have to lay it out for them!"_

"_So you're saying..."_

"_I'm saying you have to make a move on him. When we're watching the movie in bio today, try holding his hand, or kissing his cheek if you want. Personally, I'd go with kissing. If he rejects you, at least you can say you kissed him right?" Jessica elbowed Bella suggestively._

Oh God! If she came on to me who knows what would happen. With my control and libido what it is now, I could...could...

I have got to get out of here before she comes in. I know once I see her my resolve to leave would crumble. I grabbed my books, but Bella came in that instant and I faltered.

She sat as Mr. Banner walked in pushing the TV/VCR trolley. Her heart was racing. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Alright, I want no talking. This is part two of yesterday's film. Take notes if you want, but NO noise." He pushed play.

Then he turned off the light.


	3. Alone, and Alone Again

I could see and feel Bella's every movement. As the room lit with the start of the movie, she hunched over the desk and rested her head in her arms, sighing as she went. Her eyelids drooped as if she were about to sleep.

I relaxed a little. She must have abandoned her quest to seduce me in the dark science room. I let out a breath.

A few minutes into the film, I noticed her shift her weight ever so slightly towards me. It made me tense up a little again, but I quickly reasoned that I was over-reacting. She was simply making herself more comfortable, nothing more.

She sat up a bit and rested her head in the hand closest to me, making her lean dangerously close to me. She sighed again, and relaxed into her hand making her lean further. Any more and she might as well be laying down in my lap!

My thinking of her lying on me reminded me of the night before. Her strattling on me, sighing in pleasure, and dripping wet... Damn! I just HAD to let my imagination run, didn't I?! My libido went along with my imagination, and now I was getting hard AGAIN!

I shifted myself a little and turned myself away from her ever so slightly to hide my...situation. She seemed to notice my movement because she lifted her chin and looked at me questioningly. I gave her an awkward smirk.

Her expression turned to concern, and she touched my arm. She came in close to my ear. "Are you alright, Edward?" she whispered. Her breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my spine. _She's only trying not to disturb others, Edward. She's just being polite. Damn it, stop it!_ I kept cursing myself as I became fully erect once more. "I've never seen you so uncomfortable."

I turned to her; a polite gesture I immediately regretted. The full sight of her, the scent of her breath washing over me made me feel weak. "I-I'm fine, Bella."

She tilted her head slightly, questioningly. She put herself in the perfect position for me to kiss her. I had but to lean forward slightly to touch her lips to mine. I twitched toward her, but stopped myself before I could move far.

Her eyes didn't miss my movement, though. She leaned into me instead, and I went rigid as stone. She brushed her lips over mine. I swallowed, and she paused. "Is this alright?" Her scent nearly knocked me out of the chair. I opened my mouth to answer, but at the same time she exhaled.

That was the final nail in the coffin. The taste of her made a low growl escape my control, and I locked my lips on hers. She draped her arms over my shoulders, but I was beyond such gentile tactics. I hugged her to me, pulling her off her chair and onto my lap.

The pressure from the new weight on my lap was not helping my control. Her fingers wound themselves into my hair. I pulled her lower back into my abdomen, and her chest squished against mine sending new waves through me.

The lights came on suddenly, and I returned Bella to her seat faster than human eyes could see. "Alright," Mr. Banner began. "Next week there will be a short quiz on the film material." A collective groan filled the room as the bell rang.

Jessica turned suddenly. "Hey, Bella. Walk to trig with me?" _And tell me everything in detail!_ Bella stood and left the room with Jessica. I stood awkwardly and moved out, a book in the cliché spot to hide my embarrassment.

Alice was waiting for me outside the classroom. "So, how was bio?" She spoke with a mimicking, sing-song tone, telling me instantly that she knew perfectly how it was. I growled at her in response. "Now, now, my brother. You should be thankful Bella is pushing your boundaries now. Otherwise later you would be overwhelmed and probably kill her."

I stood up straight and put my book under my arm now that it was safe to do so. I caught a few snickering thoughts from passers by, but no one ever said anything aloud.

"Alice, what exactly would I have regretted if I went back into Bella's room last night?" As soon as the words passed my lips, I could see exactly what from Alice's thoughts. She saw me out of control completely, and Bella dead.

Of course it was that. The fact that I was nearly raping Bella wouldn't have made Alice stop me!

"You should know, if my vision had shown you changing her _finally_ I wouldn't have stopped you."

I nodded, not wanting to test my voice. Had I of tried to speak, I probably would have yelled. Were I taking her life Alice would intervene, but were I taking her soul everyone became so encouraging.

The rest of the day went without incident. I took notes in class for the first time in a few decades just to keep my mind off Bella. After the final bell, I was the first to the car. I waited for the others impatiently.

"Edward?" Her hand was on my shoulder as I stiffened to Bella's voice. I turned. "I was wondering if I could ask for your help in bio. I…hardly paid attention to the video today and with it being tested next week…" She trailed off. Were her dreams, even daydreams, so vivid that she would dismiss them so quickly to her imagination? Did she really not realize that that had actually happened?

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett came from behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You teasing our young Edward again?"

Bella laughed a little. "Teasing? I've never teased him."

Emmett looked to me and I shook my head so fast it might have looked like something out of The Exorcist were someone watching me close enough. He laughed again and ruffled her hair. "Aww, you're so cute Bells!" _You'd better get a move on, brother, or I'll do it myself!_ I lunged at him, knocking us both to the ground. He started laughing under me. _Hey, it's not me you wanna straddle, Edward._ He was even laughing in his thoughts.

I stood up, and not bothering to help Emmett to his feet I turned back to Bella. She had a huge smile on her face, laughing at the brotherly tackle she saw. Alice came up behind Bella. "Edward would be happy to tutor you tonight, Bella. We're all going out, so the house will be nice and quiet." She blushed a little, and I had to beat my imagination down again.

"Y-yea, that should be okay. I just need to pass it by my dad so he won't worry." The air in her voice said that she was nervous about the idea of being alone with me. Good, maybe she'll change her mind! She turned back to her truck and took off. I rounded on Alice.

"What in the world are you THINKING?!"

Alice smiled in spite of my rage making me ever angrier with her. "I swear to you Edward, you will do nothing to her that you will not like." Her impish smile grew on her face. "You want to be cured of embarrassing moments at school…want to stop being teased by Emmett? Then…"

"Then you have to loose it!" Emmett put a finger in his mouth and pulled it out, making a popping sound and elbowed my arm. Popping the cherry is what he thought, and I flinched at what that meant for Bella. Though the monster inside my head purred as my imagination brought be back to Bella's room.

A very strong part of me wanted to have Bella tonight, and I knew I wasn't strong enough to cancel the study date, nor fight it off once I was alone with her.


End file.
